


Bloody Mary

by FallingStarlight (MorbidRobin)



Series: The Journalist Chronicles [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bad Fic, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Comedy, Crack, Crack Relationships, F/M, Fourth Wall, Mary Sue, Out of Character, Pansexual Character, Parody, Satire, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidRobin/pseuds/FallingStarlight
Summary: Our fav journalist vs Monkey D. Sue.The actual summary:"I , am a demigod, have a secret royal parentage and I have a secret past, I have also eaten a million devil fruits and have other hidden magical powers. I singlehandedly stopped Marineford. I have dunked battle ships. I stopped buster calls! I am smart, beautiful and busty! How dare you ignore my request???" The Sue yelled.Our Doujinshi writer felt that she was gonna be sick."I am so angry, someone comfort me and validate my insecure self! Make all my wishes come true!" The Sue cried.In a flash, Law, Kidd, Zoro and all the handsome heterosexual males appeared.





	

Bloody Mary  
"I demand that you make an article about me and draw a Doujinshi of me!" The Sue cried.

"Nope." Our favorite journalist-Doujinshi writer declined. How she landed on a ship owned by the Sue, she would never know.

"What? Do you know who I am, I am Monkey D. Sue, sister of Monkey D. Luffy and niece of Red-Haired Shanks! I learnt Conqueror's haki at six and I have gold red hair with a mix of every colour under the sun. I am in a relationship with Law; Mihawk, Kidd, Drake are my exes." She roared.

"Girl, I ain't making a Doujinshi/ an article of you, egoistical freak of nature! " The Doujinshi writer restates.

"I , am a demigod, have a secret royal parentage and I have a secret past, I also ate a million devil fruits and have other hidden magical powers. I singlehandedly stopped Marineford. I have dunked battle ships. I stopped buster calls! I am smart, beautiful and busty! How dare you ignore my request???" The Sue yelled.

Our Doujinshi writer felt that she was gonna be sick.

"I am so angry, someone comfort me and validate my insecure self! Make all my wishes come true!" The Sue cried.

In a flash, Law, Kidd, Zoro and all the handsome heterosexual males appeared.

"This woman says, that I exist only to serve the wishes of insecure authors and I don't develop at all-all my powers are gained without any sacrifice or years of training. That is not true at all, hmmm?" The Sue bashed her eyelids at them.

They all melt into a puddle. "Not true at all, Sue-sama!"

The journalist threw up.

"Kill me already!" The journalist cries at the author of this terrible fanfiction.

(If only she knew the alter ego moniker of the author).

Said author is too busy looking at kudos and hit counts to care.

"Make me feel wanted and loved! Gimme attention! Delude me into feeling like the greatest because my real life probably sucks!" The Sue cried.

Handsome heterosexual males strip and masturbate to her.

Our pervert pansexual OC throws up again.

In addition, it appears she has decided to take the law into her own hands, since the author of this terrible fanfiction is silent.

Then who the fuck is narrating?

"Your schizophrenic brain, you perverted pansexual!"

"AHHHHH! I have MPD! Get a shrink!"

"Focus on the story and stop putting your personal problems into fanfiction."

"Fuck you."

"A cold day in hell."

The Sue was yelling at our pervert pansexual OC to no avail.

Cum was filling on the deck, staining the floors.

The journalist decided that she has had enough.

And pushed the Sue into the sea.

 

The end.


End file.
